


We are Wild, We are Like Young Volcanoes

by Snapp



Series: Adventures of Fox the Tooka [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 1/A Shit Ton of Children Yayyyy, Before Cody cadetnapped Rex, But He's Not Really Good At It, Childhood Romance, Cody is Kote, Fluff, He's Good To Boba So..., He's...He's Trying Okay, Jango Fett's C+ Parenting, Kamino Is (John Ralphio Voice) ~The WooOoOOoorsttt~, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Fox's Self Esteem, On A Scale Of 1-10 My Tagging Skills Are Triangle, Priest Is Also There, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Thorn Appears, at all, doing things, nothing substantial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapp/pseuds/Snapp
Summary: A day in the life of Fox's cadethood, as seen through the eyes of his boyfriend, Wolffe.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Adventures of Fox the Tooka [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895851
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27
Collections: Commander Wolffe Stuff





	We are Wild, We are Like Young Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned from thy slumber.
> 
> This was in my drafts since Jan. and was going to delete soon so I had to get it done but now it's done. Hope you all enjoyyyyyy ~(*o*)~

Wolffe sighed, nuzzling Fox’s soft hair. Soft curls tickled his nose, causing him to sniffle.

Fox shifted in his arms, he turned with a tired groan. He sighed in Wolffe’s neck, nipping skin.

Wolffe moved down and pressed a chaste kiss into his lips, Fox gave him a lazy grin as he pulled back. 

“Wolffe,” Fox murmured, voice hoarse. 

“Yeah...cyar’ika?” Wolffe kissed the top of his forehead.

“Mmm, we have to sh’wer.” Fox hummed, stretching. One of his thin legs hooked around Wolffe’s hips, rolling on top of him with a toothy smile, one that Wolffe had to kiss. 

“Don’t wanna go, jus’ wanna stay here,” Wolffe said between soft kisses.

“Mhmm, still got training,” Fox closed his eyes and pressed his chin on Wolffe’s chest, “s’hard to snuggle when we’re dead.”

“Ughhh, fine,” Wolffe rolled over, whipping his arms to the side, Fox was nudged to the side, “le’s go.”

He forced himself up, Fox was a few steps behind him. Both cadets made their way to the fresher, walking by Kote and Bly.

“Have fun last night?” Bly cracked.

“Hah,” Wolffe grumbled, shucking off his blacks.

He walked underneath the room-temperature water. Fox next to him, Ponds shuffled tiredly, eyes lidded and laid his head against the tiled wall with a loud groan. Wolffe snorted as he continued to wash himself, scrubbing his hair. 

He slowly woke up, shaking himself out of the lasting drowsiness. He grabbed a towel, throwing it to Fox before taking his own. Fox made a grateful noise, towelling off his slightly-longer than regulation hair. 

Wolffe pressed a small kiss to his lips, Fox responded.

“Gross, get a pod,” 

“Bite me,”

“I’m pretty sure you’re to busy biting Fox,”

“Ha,” Wolffe rolled his eyes.

Fox whipped Kote with his towel. Kote gave a sharp laugh, snapping his own towel back. Ponds gave his own bright smile and hit Wolffe with his towel. 

They delved into the usual tooka fight, trying to deal the most damaging his with their towels. Wolffe laughed as Fox hit him, he slapped him back. Fox gave him a cheeky grin, soft brown eyes were excited and happy.

Kote whipped him across the face; Ponds and Bly began to giggle. Eventually, they all broke down into a fit of laughter. Kote was practically on the floor, Fox was leaning into his side, his bony shoulder poking into his chest.

They all remained like that for another minute before they heard Prime shout for them to _hurry their shebs_.

Fox was first, swearing quietly as he towelled off his hair. Kote and Bly followed. Wolffe rolled his eyes and pulled on the tops of his blacks. 

He clipped on his training armor, Kote pulled on his bucket.

“Let’s get this _osik_ done with,” Fox, _The Fuck You Asking For,_ muttered.

“Prime?” Kote asked, large brown eyes dolling up with false innocence and Fox whirled around, fear in his frame. It quickly turned to rage as Prime was nowhere to be found. 

“Kark _you_ Kote,” Fox spat, and they all laughed.

“ _Language_ Fox,” Prime stepped in, beskar’gam boots clanking against durasteel. 

“Sorry sir,” Fox squeaked.

Prime gave him a disapproving stare, and Fox curled in on himself. He turned to them, Alpha-17 was behind him, giving Fox a sharp look. Wolffe fought the urge to step in front of him, knowing that his situation would be significantly worse, and if Wolffe got in trouble that would make Fox feel terrible.

“Fall in,” Prime grunted and they fell in.

 _Don’t lock your knees, you’ll faint...again_.

He nodded, and looked at them. Prime shoved his foot between his, separating them, “straighten your back trooper.”

“Sorry sir,” Wolffe apologised quickly.

Prime continued, critiquing and correcting. 

“Fall out, report to the mess,” Prime walked out, Alpha behind him.

“What an ass,” Kody muttered to himself.

“Yeah…” Bly agreed quietly.

“He can kiss my karking shebs,” Wolffe growled and Fox nodded in agreement.

_It was going to be a long day..._

And it was.

A few hours of SIMS was nothing out of the ordinary, a bit hard and a bit annoying, especially with Priest being shitty up above. It was no wonder why Neyo was going bonkers, Priest was crazy.

Being told to jump in live fire and not take cover is taking its toll. Wolffe had taken two blaster bolts on a light stun, just leaving a sore burn that pulled on skin.

Fox hissed behind him, favoring his left leg. Priest had told them to stop being all over each other and fight like men.

Like men, yeah sure. Fight like men while Priest beats the shit out of children. If Neyo could still be considered human that is. Wolffe wasn’t sure, Neyo was a bit...out of sorts. Wolffe wondered how Bacara felt about this, Neyo was his batchmate. He was going to ask Kote’s blond.

The lights flickered and the holos shut off. Fox groaned with relief, slumping to the floor. 

Priest scoffed at them as Ponds stumbled towards them, leaning on Wolffe with a frown. 

“Is it over yet?” he panted and Wolffe was inclined to agree with him. 

Fuck this was a lot. 

Priest was insane. Wolffe knew that, look at Neyo, he's batshit crazy. 

The Kyr'tsad scoffed and dismissed them with a sneer, no doubt leaving to go screw with Neyo and the other bastards he had taken under his wing. Wolffe helped Fox up, Ponds limping behind them. Bly was favoring his left side as Kote was grumbling angerly. 

He dumped Fox on the bench, happy that their day of bullshit was over. He slumped down next to him, yawning and shutting his eyes.

"This is _bullshit"_ Wolfe hissed.

"Tell me about it." Kote slumped down next to him.

"Dismissed," 

"Oh thank the gods," 

"Freedom." Ponds muttered from the floor.

"We're still technically slaves-" Fox began and oh boy was Wolffe ecstatic to hear this rant again. Maybe he would do it in front of Prime this time, for added flavor.

"Shut up Fox," everyone said, oh shame, now Wolffe would have to endure the 'We are Slaves' rant alone, how ever would he cope.

"Shut up Fox," Fox mocked, voice pitched and sticking his tongue out at them.

_Very mature._

"Ugh I need a shower." Kote whined, like the bitch he was. Changing the subject before Fox could continue and Wolffe supposed he could semi respect that...no he wouldn't it was Kote. 

Ponds nodded . Ponds was respectable and so Wolffe agreed instantly. They all began stumbling to the refresher, desperately needing a shower. Sweat, ash, and blaster oil clung to Wolffe's skin and he wanted if off. They all smelt like shit, grade A, company manufactured, shit. 

Tango Squad was already in the showers, hosing down and trying to get the remainder of the mud from remedial survival training off of them. Doom's silver hair was completely dark 

dark with filth. Monnk and 98’ were learning tiredly against the wall. Orat was leaning against Thorn, giving the other clone an enthusiastic grin. Thorn had a bruised cheek, his hair wild and messy.

Alpha Squad gave them a wave as they stepped into another part of the fresher, shucking off their armor and blacks. 

Wolffe yawned and closed his eyes and leaned into the water. Letting himself sway slightly, bumping shoulders with the Fox. Fox yawned and leaned into Wolffe, almost sending them both to the floor, but Wolffe was able to lean against the slick walls before they both collapsed onto the floor.

Wolffe nipped at Fox, who gave him a dirty look, “rude.”

“Excuse you, we both would have eaten ass if not for my amazing reflexes,”

“Bullshit,” 

“Prime?” Wolffe looked over Fox’s shoulder with a falsely surprised look, holding back laughter as Fox whirled around to look for the man who hated bad language almost as much as he did taking responsibility for creating a whole army of clones to satisfy his breeding kink.

“Fuck you, that isn’t funny,”

“It’s hilarious, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Wolffe snickered, playing with Fox’s wet hair.

“You couldn’t make a good joke even if it meant the end of the galaxy,” Fox snarked. 

“I think you’re just jealous of my superior sense of humor.” 

“What sense of humor,” 

“Fox,” Wolffe whined. 

Fox gave him a sharp grin and Wolffe pinched him. Fox’s overly dramatized shriek was glorious and Wolffe would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt his ears. Fox nudged him with an edged smile, leaning against him again and yawning. 

Wolffe shrugged Fox off, “c’mon, let's get dressed.”

Fox gave a noncommittal hum; beginning to shake himself off and stretch. Grabbing a towel off the rack and drying off his hair. Wolffe followed him, grabbing his own towel. He gave Thorn and Orat a nod as he left, both giving him a small wave and a soft goodnight. 

Opening his pod, he collapsed in and shuffled to the side. Fox following closely behind.

“When we’re Commanders,” Fox muttered in his shoulder, “we’ll still have each other’s backs...right? Even if we don’t get to work together?”

Wolffe rolled his eyes, the answer was an obvious ‘yes’ but he figured Fox could use the reassurance, “Of course Fox’ika, doubt we’ll ever be apart long enough to not though, the Kaminoans would be stupid to not assign us together.”

“Fox and Wolffe,” Fox smiled, drifting off.

“Fox and Wolffe,” Wolffe echoed,  _ always and forever.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Always and forever until I McBroke them up uwu
> 
> Title from Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy


End file.
